Lighting systems which allow the safe use of motorcycles have been fitted on motorcycles for a long time. Motorcycles are indeed provided with a headlight, a tail light, direction indicators, at least one brake light etc. The headlight makes it possible to illuminate an area of ground arranged in front of the motorcycle and to make the motorcycle visible to people placed in front of the motorcycle. The tail light allows vehicles behind the motorcycle to see the motorcycle. The brake light is used to signal braking in progress to the vehicles behind, in order to prevent collisions between said vehicles and the motorcycle or to reduce the risk of such collisions as much as possible. In particular, the brake light of a motorcycle is automatically activated when the driver actuates the brake level and/or the brake pedal of the motorcycle. Motorcycles are also provided with emergency lights which can be activated manually by a driver. Normally, such emergency lights consist of the same rear direction indicators and of the same front direction indicators, which are activated simultaneously, intermittently and in synchronized manner by manually actuating a single switch.
Motorcycles are subject to a risk of collision by the vehicles behind it more than other vehicles, such as cars, for example, for various reasons. For example, the braking system, and thus the brake light, may be activated in delay by the driver or even if activated in timely fashion such light however does not provide information on the braking intensity. Furthermore, in such cases, it is necessary to signal the presence of the motorcycle to a vehicle behind more efficiently, so as to prevent it from knocking over the motorcycle.